Of cooks and swordsmen
by q105090
Summary: Just like the title ... it consits of a certain cook and a certain swordsman... DUh we already know who they are.Lemon First lemon so be nice.Sorry if it is not up to  welcomed


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first attempt at a lemon so be nice and erm..ENJOY

Q105090 INC.PRESENTS YET ANOTHER FANFIC LEMON THIS TIME

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro sat on one of the chairs in the gallery staring unconsciously at the blond beauty before him while chugging down his favourite drink. "What the hell am I doing staring at that shitty cook?" He silently cursed himself for staring at the blonde's sexy butt. "OI! OI! Don't zone out on me you crap swordsman. You much to fat for me to drag out I may just have to kick you out literally if you don't stop staring at Me." the cook said all so smugly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoros P.O.V

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dam that cook got a tight ass. I think he is saying something now but I am too dam sexually frustrated with his arse to even bother to listen…Dam it its looks so tight I wonder what it would feel like if I shagged him? ARGH! WHY AM I EVEN THINKING OF THIS?? HE IS A SHITTY COOK!!! A MALE!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the background while Zoro was arguing with himself in his green head

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some might even think that you might want to fuck me senseless with that look…" Sanji continued smugly without thinking. "Wait!? Did I just say that out loud" Sanji though to himself mentally kicking himself for being so careless. "I seriously hope that the National treasure didn't hear my statement .Oh kami-sama if your there just grant this poor cook his tiny hope which is so dramatically hanging on a thing piece of thread " Sanji went all starry eyed at the proclamation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi ero-cook why are you talking to yourself have u finally admitted that your insane?"

Sanji stared at the man before him glaring with an unknown emotion which when rethought would even seem strange to the thinker his/herself. " What the matter cat got your spatula?" Zoro laughed dryly at his own lame joke. But all hopes that the blond would react to the joke soon diminish away as Sanji continued to stare at the man.

"OI SHITTY COOK WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? HEY OI OI ---- mmph" (A/N you couldve guessed what the "lovely cook " was doing to Zoro neh?)

Before even completing his sarcastic sentence, Zoro s mouth was covered with Sanjis own. Nibbling slightly at Zoros bottom lips, the cook requested for entrance into his "lovers" warm cavern complying to the request, Zoro slightly parted his lips allowing the cook's tongue to explore the new area." What in kamis name is that cook doing? Could it be? If so there s no way I am going to play seme in this relationship." Soon a forbidden dance of the tongue raged on in Zoros mouth both refusing to back down eventually Sanjis tongue grew tired and slipped allowing Zoros tongue to dominate. Zoro twirled around the blonde's tongue causing him to moan and instinctively wrap his long arms around Zoros muscular neck. Zoro liked where this was going. But all good things must come to an end. The couple pulled apart for air both panting at the experience they just shared. Sanji looked away and touched his lips then letting his tongue roam over his lips slowly. To a normal person it would seem as a harmless act but to an aroused swordsman the simple moved seemed so sensual and almost teasing manner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoros & Sanjis POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kami! That was unbelievably good I wonder if he would like to fuck me senseless?"(Sanji)

"Kami! That was unbelievably good I wonder if he would like me to fuck him senseless?"(Zoro)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanjis POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­"Hey erm Zoro-san?" ZORO-SAN!? WTH AM I SAYING" Would you like to move on to more demanding issues? I pointed to his…and my…obvious bulge…WHAT N THE WORLD HEY SANJI SANJI WHERE AM I THE REAL "MARIMO HATER!??? "Heh you anxious" You anxious…that was his reply I could see the smugness in his face but KAMI DAM IT… IT WAS HAWT.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoros POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did he just call me Zoro-san?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro carried the fragile blond to his room .The blond only response was to wrap his arms around his lover's neck and lay his head on the muscular chest of the swordsman.

(FF to room)

Zoro wasted no time in claiming his prize he kissed the blonde cook and thus a battle fro dominance began. Naturally, Zoro won. He moved on to nibbling on the blonde's ear gently nibbling and kissing earning a soft moan from his uke smirking to himself, the egoistical swordsman moved on to sucking on the cook's neck bent on leaving his mark thus marking Sanji as his and no one elses. Kising the neck, Zoro found Sanjis sensitive spot as he heard a loud moan .He bit down gently at that mark then licked at it almost apologetically. "O –Oi I don't have forever…mo—AHHH."Sanji managed to squeak out before being completely overwhelmed by Zoros mouth suckling on his left nipple like a baby drinking his milk whilst his other hand was caressing Sanjis right nipple adding to the already mind-blowing pleasure. Not wanting the right nipple to feel rejected, Zoro switched nipples. Mouth on the right, hand on the left. Right being his domineering side, his right nipple was more sensitive Zoro smirked upon hearing an even louder moan then from the previous nipple. Sanji was in so much pleasure that he didn't even realise Zoro taking off his and Sanjis trousers and boxer. It was only after skin met skin that Sanji realised that except for the white shirt that Zoro donned they were both butt naked."Like what you ero cook?" The santoryuu user smirked while saying."Wh-whos the h-en-tai now? You're the o-on-one on to-o-top." Reality hit them both like a speeding bullet. One pleasant one horribly unpleasant "So I'm seme" Zoro proudly thought. "Shit by fuck W-WTH why in the blue blazes am I UKE? Sanji mentally screamed. "No need to get your panties in a tuff.** UKE **I promise to make your part as** UKE **just a pleasant."Zoro remarked quite smugly if I may add. Deciding to play along, Sanji decided to do his part as uke and deliver the oh so famous BLOWJOBS. Smirking, Sanji used the last bit of his normal strength and pushed Zoro so that Sanji would be on top…slowly making his way down to the other man's sex. Sanji looked at the mans member and could have sworn that it was not as big as it was a few moments ago and HOW is that that _thing_ ever going to fit inside him… he faintly heard a growl. "Don't have to worry about how it's gonna fit inside you at least not yet neo hurry up before I lose my patience." Zoro half re-assured." stupid marimo."Sanji thought to himself. Continuing he act, Sanji shyly picked up Zoros member and began stroking it slowly he blew on the tip and watch it twitched mentally rejoicing at the effect her had on the other man. Zoro growled as if to say hurry suck mi dam it. Complying, Sanji took the manhood on to his mouth and began sucking .He expected the meat stick to taste horrible but to his surprise it tasted surprisingly good. He bobbed his head up and down earning mind-blowing moans from Zoro he thought that at this rate he could cum all over the place without any tough whatsoever to his little brother. "AHHH I'm cuming … AHHH" and so just like the sentence, Zoro cummed in to Sanjis warn cavern. Sanji wasted not even a little drop as he licked and swallowed everything .It tasted pretty darn good..For..CuM. "My turn smirks." Zoo reached for a container of lube and covered 3 of his fingers with it. "W-at you going to do with your fingers?" Sanjis stuttered unable to complete full sentences due to the pleasure blinding his thoughts. "Wait and see." Was all he got from the seme. Zoro inserted one finger and began "it doesn't hurt… that much just burns abit."Sanji thought. Hearing a grunt, Zoro proceeded to put in the second finger and started a scissoring motion to stretch him in preparation for what was to come. "It hurts just a little but… DAM IT BURNS MO-Ahh wth?" Sanji screamed the last part .Heh the swordsman mentally congratulated himself for finding his ukes sweet spot. After probing a few more times and earning a lot of loud moans and curses… (Sanjis has quite a colourful vocab. neh?) he inserted a third finger and got a loud high pitched scream filled with pain and pressure come from the blonde's mouth ."Kuso! That friggin hurt like hell and the burn was so friggin intense." Sanji mentally screamed. Zoro planted a chaste kiss on Sanjis lips as if to say relax I'm here don't worry I wont hurt you. "Since when was the marimo so loving but hey I like it...OMG what am I thinking STOP BRAIN don't think so much THIS IS SEX not suppose to have so much thought just enjoy the darned pleasure." Suddenly he felt something much larger and rounder then 3 finger and then a massive amount of pain. Unable to hold back any longer, Sanji let out a loud scream this time filled with pain and tears began to flow out of his half lidded eyes.Zoro froze and bent down to kiss his tears away and to reassure the blond. He was unsure weather to continue as only ¼ of his "boy" was in. He gave Sanji time to adjust and continued inserting himself when he felt a jerk and a moan come from the blonde.When he was all the way in, he waitied for some signal to begin. "What are you doing darned sawordsman hurry and move already."Ignoring that that sentence was downright rude , Zoro thrusted slowly .Sanji waraped his long legs around his hips urging him to thrust faster and harder Growls and moans and screams and strangely curses were emmited as Zoro trusted ith such monstrous ferocity you might wonder how Sanji didn't break "Scream my name cook." "NO-ahhh" "Scream it !" "nooo AHH zoro…" "Heh I thought you were resisting.""Wel its kinda hard to when your pumping my dick like that" Zoro saw the forgotton erected dick lying on his abs so he picked it up and started pumping it in rythem with his thrust. Earning A HELLOFA LOT OF LOUD MOANS and scream and finally after much arguments, HIS NAME…"Dam IT MARIMO HARDER IM cumming.." Zoro was near his breaking points as well .All ti took was 3 more thrusts and Sanjis wall tightened around Zoros member as he came all over their chest / stomachs (depends how u look at it.)"AHHH ZORO DAMIT" After final 2 /3 trust , Zoro came into Sanji both shivering from the after effects of the orgasm.Planting a soft kiss on Sanjis lips , Zoro gently removed himself and layed down next to the blond and covered them with a blanket.

"Good night koi…" whispered Sanji almost shyly..

"Koi…uh…well good night o u as well…UKE.." wanting to retaliate , Sanji just couldn't aft finding that there was no energy left in his body to even lift up his arms to give the marimo a playful punch…

"SO does this mean were together or something?" Sanji quietly whispered afraid of rejection.

"Do you want us to be? I wouldn't mind?" Zoro replied equally soft.

"Yeah thatll be nice ok ."Sanji gave Zoro a gentle but passionate kiss and layed back downa s sleep overcame him…

The next morning , they got up and made their way into the gallery .  
"So..hwo was the fuck was it demanding ? YOUR GAY NOW RIGHT?" Luffy absently remarked unaare of the rest of his crew slowy backing away formt he new couple which has just entered. And so the poor captain got hammered by the cook and first mate to next week

... ŤĤĔ ĖŇĎ . . ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoro or Sanji or … LUFFY bawls

Secondly : I don't mind constructive flames but please don't be too harsh. Comments are totally welcomed…

Thirdly :Irepeat again that this is my first attempt at lemon. Forgive if it is totally off.

Lastly:Thanks for reading or clicking …


End file.
